Opportunities For Eternity
by FaithElizaDawson
Summary: The sons thought it was over, but something evil lurks in the shadows. She's running from a past she just wants to forget. The problem? Everyone knows her face!
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: The sons thought it was over, but something eviler lurks in the shadows. She's running from a past she just wants to forget. The problem? Everyone knows her face!_

_Information : This is a re-write of the story intilted Out of the Water. Now that story was a Pogue/OC. This may or may not follow the same route._

_Notes : This story is written purely for entertainment, I own nothing except my OC. All pictures relating to this story will be on my home page, check them out if you want._

**Opportunities For Eternity**

**Chapter One : Arrivals with revelations **

Looking up at the tall building that was Spencer Academy, Ree Kacey shook her head; her body leant against her black Honda Civic. She knew prep schools, down to the very last detail. They were all the same, filled with stuck up rich kids, deluded into believing they were better then everyone else. She rolled her eyes as she laughed lightly. Ironic that she was one of those kids, well used to be, until everything that happened last year. She shook her head to clear the memories, knowing it was no good to be thinking about them. She had already decided this was what she needed, a fresh start.

Sighing, she took in one last breath and made her way up the steps, and to her new beginning.

Glancing around the crowded corridor she frowned, this was not what she had been expecting. At her old school, the students definitely did not mill around the corridors gawping at the new kid. Raising her chin, she placed a smile on her face.

At least she could look confident even if she didn't feel it. Pulling a piece of brunette hair behind her ear, she glanced around the hallway. If Spencer was anything like Red Ridge the office should be right near the front doors. Giving a quiet triumphant 'yes' she stared up at the office doors, smile still plastered on her face as placed her hand on the door and entered.

"You must be Miss Kacey," the petite secretary droned mechanically,

"This is your schedule and spare key to your dorm room."

Ree nodded her head, feeling slightly overwhelmed as the woman thrust her schedule and keys into her hands. She looked down at them with a raised brow, feeling more overwhelmed then she had in her 17 years of being alive. Staring at the woman in front of her, who by now had gone back to staring at the computer, she shook her head and turned. So much for showing the new kid the ropes, she thought before exiting the office. Closing the door softly behind her, she silently prayed that she never would have to go back there again.

Studying her time table, she walked haphazardly down the hall, looking up occasionally.

"Hey! You're Gabriel right?" a deep voice asked. Startled, she looked up from her time table, her eyes landing onto two pairs of chocolate orbs. Staring from one man to the other, her brow raised in questioning. The taller of the two had long hair, while the other was short and styled like most of the male population in the school.

"Err… yeah?" She said nodding her head numbly, no one tended to call her that, she had gone by Ree for so long that any other name sounded foreign to her ears. She looked from one to the other as she awkwardly waited for one of them to speak.

"Mrs. M. didn't tell you, did she?" the one with the long hair said with a chuckle. Ree shook her head meekly, not entirely sure what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry, let us introduce ourselves. I'm Caleb Danvers and this is my friend Pogue Parry. You should have been informed that as a new student, you are assigned a guide for a couple of days. You know, to show you around the school and make sure you're at home here," he explained smoothly. Ree raised her head, nodding slowly as she registered all of this new information.

"Right," she said with a sigh of relief looking down at her schedule once more, a really good idea, considering she had no idea where she was going.

"Let me take a look," Pogue said pulling the schedule out of her hands, as she watched Caleb lean over and examine it himself.

"Your first three lessons are with both of us, then you have Math with Caleb and your last one with the both of us again," Ree nodded her head; at least she would know two people in this school, even if they were being forced to be kind to her.

"Well looks like I'm stuck with you guys," she observed. Caleb leant back over and nodded his head.

"Looks like," he replied with a quick chuckle. Ree nodded her head, maybe this year wasn't going to be as bad as she thought. Taking back her schedule from Pogue she looked down at it one last time. She frowned as she finished her quick look. Taking her last classes into consideration, she took everything back she just thought, this year was going to suck.

"You okay?" Pogue questioned seeing that she had made know attempt to follow them to their first lesson. Ree lifted her gaze from her schedule, her eyes slightly clouded as she forced herself to calm down. Breaking down into hysterics was not a good thing, not on the first day of a new school.

"Yeah, there's just been a mistake with my schedule is all," she reassured. Caleb furrowed his brow, knowing that he had checked her schedule and it was seemingly perfect.

"Let me take a look," he said as he held his hand out for the paper. Ree willingly handed the piece of paper over to him, and waited for his response. Caleb furrowed his brow in confusion as he rechecked the classes, everything seemed fine to him, noting that she had taken up swim as one of her electives as well as art.

"It was agreed that I wouldn't have swim, " she said, nodding down at her last lesson of the day. Caleb raised his brow, turning his gaze to Pogue as they both shrugged their shoulders in confusion, it was an elective after all, something that you yourself chose and not the school.

"I err, there was an accident when I was younger, guess my mum thinks its time for me to get back into the water, guess she went over my head."

she let them know, while biting her lip. It was her first day at a new school and she was already lying to people she could quite possibly become friends with, well half lying any way. Both Pogue and Caleb nodded their heads in understanding and turned to each other, it was quite apparent that she wasn't ready, no matter how much her mother seemed to think she was, all you had to do was look at her and see the apprehension in her eyes to see that.

"How bout I have a word with coach, if your not into it, he should let you change to another elective"

Ree smiled up at Caleb with a smile of relief, she took back her schedule and folded it neatly before stuffing it into the front pocket of her bag, her gaze flicked between Caleb and Pogue.

"Thanks" She smiled back over at Caleb and he nodded his head, offering a quick no problem, there was no point forcing someone to do what they wasn't ready to do.

"You good to go?" Pogue questioned. Ree smiled over at him and fell into stride with them as they led her to her first class in the new school. Her mind wandered to the fact that at the end of the day she was going to have to walk into the natatorium.

Reid plonked himself down into the vacant chair next to his best friend Tyler, smiling tidily at him as he rested his head on the table in front of him. Tyler shook his head in amusement. It was always the same with Reid; he only ever came to lessons because he actually had to in order to graduate. Otherwise, Tyler was sure he would just sit in his room, or be somewhere that would allow him to get laid.

"Caleb and Pogue seemed to have made friends with the new student," Reid smirked. Lifting his head, he turned it so he was facing their so called 'leader' and best friend. Sure enough, a brunette was sitting between them. Scoffing, Reid shook his head.

"Kate's going to love that," Tyler said as he cocked his head to the side. As much as Pogue got jealous over the amount of time Kate spent with guys, she was just as bad if not worse. But Pogue's fears were almost always justified. Tyler really didn't no why Pogue stayed with her when he knew, just like half of Spencer, that she slept around.

The girl turned her head at the two of them, obviously Caleb or Pogue had pointed them out. She smiled slightly, nodding her head as she took in their features. After a few seconds, she turned her attention back to the two eldest sons of Ipswich.

"I'll be damned," Reid sneered. Tyler rolled his eyes, it had taken Reid longer then he had thought.

"You know you could try and not hit on all the new transfers, some of them are yet to be tainted," Tyler said disapprovingly. Reid smirked over at his friend, his blue eyes lightening up with mischief.

"That's where I come in baby boy! Who better to be tainted by then me?" Reid raised his brow confidently. Tyler wasn't able to hold in his laugh as he rolled his eyes. Sometimes he really wondered where Reid got his big headed nature from. But he supposed that's why all the woman liked him, he had to be doing something right, right? After all virtually all the female population had been with him.

"And for once baby boy, I wasn't checking her out. Although she is something, but she's a little too innocent for my liking. But a night's a night." Tyler cut him off, really not wanting to listen to another tirade of how amazing a night with him was.

"Ha! You weren't checking her out!" he laughed heartily, "I find that very hard to believe!" But Tyler had to admit that the girl was hot, in an innocent 'I don't know how hot I am' way. Her hair was currently sitting in soft waves around her face, pulled away by a cute red headband.

"You're telling me that you don't know who that is?" Reid rolled his eyes at Tyler as he spoke. Tyler turned his attention back to Reid shaking his head. Turning back to the new girl, he tried to remember if he had seen her somewhere before, maybe at one of Reid's party's or maybe even Nicky's.

"No, I really don't," he admitted truthfully, "But I'm sure you're about to elaborate" Reid smirked and nodded his head.

"That's Ree Kacey, she's the captain, or I guess was the captain of Red Ridges swim team."

Tyler furrowed his brow, slightly shocked as he turned back to her. And even though he could only see the back of her head, he began to think, he still remembered her face, she was beautiful in a plain kind of way, but Reid was right, that was defiantly Red Ridges captain, well he guessed with her being at Spencer ex Captain.

"Then what is she doing here? I mean Red Ridge's girls team beats Spencer every year. Why transfer to the loosing team?" Reid laughed, slightly shocked that he obviously didn't keep tabs on the outside world or lead a healthy social life. Though, he still managed to get girls, even if they were few and far between. Reid sometimes wondered just why he was friends with him. Shaking his head, he smiled. He wouldn't trade him in for anything. Tyler was his brother, his best friend, and his confidant. He was the one person who kept him out of trouble, and had his back, unlike Caleb.

"Guess she couldn't handle school after what happened. I know for sure I wouldn't be able to," he admitted. Intrigued, Tyler turned to Reid, raising his brow in silent question.

"She was driving the car that killed her entire team," Reid quietly confessed. Tyler raised his brow in silent disbelief.

"She was the only survivor."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad you all like this first chapter, most of this story is actually already written, 38 chapters, so updates will come pretty quickly, although I'm thinking of having this as a Tyler/OC, but at the moment I'm not sure, we shall see were it takes me. I hope you like this chapter as much as the first one.

**Opportunities For Eternity**

Chapter two: Righting Mistakes

"Want us to show you to the dinner?" Pogue questioned turning his head so that he was facing Ree. They had just finished their third lesson of the day and it was currently dinner, something in which both sons were thankful for.

Ree shook her head and smiled her thanks at Pogue, pulling the strap of her bag closer to her body, smoothing a piece of stray hair away from her face.

"Thanks but I gota head over to the dorms, but ill meet up with you guys later" She reassured when she saw that they were about to argue, after all you couldn't leave your charge wondering around on their own now could they.

Pogue gave her his own wide smile, he had been watching her pretty intently all day, she intrigued him, with the smallest things she did, but when then it had clicked, he knew her, he wanted to call her on lying about the accident when she was younger, but then she hadn't actually lied, there was an accident, she just wasn't so young. That was why she intrigued him, he mused, she had lost so much, been blamed for her teams death yet she still managed to get on with her life, or he guessed she did, what went on behind closed doors was another matter. He flicked his gaze over to Caleb wondering if he to had figured it out, after all they both had run into her, or her team a couple of times at state.

"Well we'll save you a seat" He gave her a smile while pulling his own bag back over his shoulder. She nodded her head, gave them a smile and turned on her heel, wondering what she had done to deserve them treating her so nice.

"Wait Gabriel Kacey, as in Gabriel Kacey, Free style swimmer, Red Ridges girls captain, that Gabriel Kacey" Caleb questioned as they headed into the cafeteria for lunch. 

Pogue couldn't help but role his eyes as he pushed open the doors, the sound of the busy cafeteria assaulting their ears. He allowed his gaze to wonder around the room, quickly finding the table in which they always sate, noting that his girlfriend Kate was as normal, absent.

"That would be her, I didn't recognize her at first, but its defiantly her man" Pogue answered confidently. Caleb sighed heavily as they headed over to the table. Tyler and Reid were already there as was Sarah, who tilted her head in their direction, her face creased in laughter. He fist bumped both Tyler and Reid before bending to capture Sarah's lips in a chaste kiss.

"Hey baby" She murmured as she moved over slightly, ensuring that there was enough room for both boys so that they could get seated comfortably. She smiled up at Caleb before redirecting her gaze over to Pogue, eyes softening just a tad. 

"Kate said she had some things to do, and that she would catch you later"

Pogue just nodded, he couldn't bring himself to show any other reaction, it had become common place, Kate was more absent then anything else these days. Ever since the Chase incident she had made every excuse possibly not to be around them. He regretted telling her the truth about them, she hadn't been able to handle it and now he wasn't handling being apart from her. Shifting in his seat ever so slightly he realized all eyes were on him, he gave a small smile and decided to change the subject.

"Papers say there was an animal in the road, she lost control of the car, drove straight through some guard rails and into the water, two of her team died straight away, the others were trapped, she'd shattered her hip and couldn't get them free"

Caleb nodded his head, he remembered reading something about the accident in the paper, but he had been to busy concentrating on his mom to actually pay attention, but the information he couldn't remember hadn't been good. She had been painted as the bad girl in the whole thing, star swimmer falling of the rails, drinking and driving, the only survivor, drunken teenagers becoming just another statistic.

"Your talking bout Kacey right?" Reid piped up, his mouth half filled with fries. Pogue nodded his head and ran a callused hand through his long hair.

"Yea, but she was never charged with anything, she didn't even have alcohol in the system" Pogue stated, looking over at Caleb who nodded his head, taking a bite of his burger.

"It would explain why she's here though, fresh start and all that" Tyler said while giving Reid a disgusted look for his rude behaviour.

Sarah nodded her head in understanding, her hand resting on Caleb's knee. She smiled up at him, and slowly brought her attention back to the conversation. Biting her lower lip she looked over at Tyler.

"But running away isn't gonna change anything right, I mean you guys recognised her, how long before someone else does

Pogue shrugged his shoulder, agreeing with Sarah completely, and unfortunately people didn't tend to forget or forgive at their age. Teenagers were just cruel. It only took one person to figure out who she was before the entire school knew.

Ree made her way down the halls of Spencer, the second she had seen Pogue and Caleb disappear from sight she had made her way back inside, she hated lying to people that were actually being nice, but she couldn't bare to see the looks on their faces when they figure out who she was. The longer she kept lying the more peace she got.

She had to talk to the provost though, she needed to get her schedule changed, she knew her mother was behind it, she had been trying to get her back into the water since the accident had happened, Ree had flat out refused.

Her schedule held firmly in her hands she approached the office door. She once again had to face that horrid secretary, whether she liked it or not. She had to do this, she wasn't ready, she would never be ready, not so long ago she had a respect for the water, she had been one with it, but now the very thought petrified her. Taking in a deep breath she stepped inside the office and made her way to the front desk.

"May I speak with Provost Higgins please" Ree questioned as politely as she could. The woman looked up at her, arching her already arched brows, she regarded her for a moment before nodding her head.

"He's free at the moment, so you can go straight in," she answered as her eyes lowered back to the computer screen in front of her. She pointed a long manicured finger to a room at the side of her desk, her eyes never straying from their spot on the screen. Ree nodded her head at the woman, who clearly had no interest in being sociable.

"Thank you" Ree said as she turned towards the provost's office. The woman replied with a cure 'mmhmm' and Ree couldn't help but role her eyes. Smiling to herself she knocked on the solid mahogany door in front of her, waiting for the curt come in, when she received it she pushed open the door, her gaze wondering around the furnished room before settling onto the men behind the desk.

She allowed the door to shut behind her and stepped further into the room, the provost was a little white haired man, warm eyes and a warm smile, but she knew provosts, their looks were their to simply just to make you like them so that when they snapped it shocked you to no end.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir but I need to discuss my schedule" She gave him a tight smile and watched as he sighed before offering her a seat, she nodded her head, smoothing down her skirt before taking it.

"I was expecting your visit Miss Kacey" He folded his arms in front of him and gave her a hard, but soft stare.

"But sir I thought we agreed to this when I chose my electives, I thought I made it clear swim was no longer my priority" She chewed the inside of her lip, the fear was creeping into her voice again and she hated it, the provost on his part took no notice.

"Miss Kacey, your mother has made a rather generous donation to this school on the understanding you would continue with your extra curricula activities. Both your mother and I agree on this matter, you're an bright young lady with a promising future on your hands, Spenser is lucky to have such a talented swimmer on our hands"

Ree raised her brow, lifting her hands in frustration before pushing herself away from the table. So that's what it all boiled down to, throw enough money and even the hardest men crumbled. She shook her head, and glared down at the provost.

"Sir, I'm not ready, im never going to be ready" She all but pleaded, the provost shrugged his shoulders.

"Im sorry, there is simply nothing I can do, you will report to the natatorium like every one else"


	3. Chapter 3

Opportunities For Eternity

**Cry me a River**

"She may look like an innocent girl, but I can assure you Ree Kacey is far from it. She is a cold blooded murderer"

Kira smirked as she handed coloured flyer after coloured flyer to the passing students, she had placed her name at the bottom corner so that Ree would know exactly who was responsible. It showed the smiling face of Ree, stood in front of her fellow school friends, blonde woman at her side. It had been a school picture for the year book, it showed happy smiling faces.

"Her entire team were killed when she drove them of the bridge and into the river" Kira looked around at the faces, many of her fellow students had stopped their movements and were now stood staring wide eyed and opened mouthed.

"She was over the limit and was the designated driver" She forced more flyers out, some slipping to the floor.

"She was never charged, the police said it wasn't her fault, but I know the truth, now she cant face her own school, so she has come here, Gabriel knows she guilty, knows she's a killer"

The last word came out as a sneer as she lifted her gaze to look around, giving the crowd a tight smile. This was her form of justice, the police had never done a proper investigation, saying she wasn't at fault for what happened, but Kira knew better. Ree was the bester swimmer yet she had been unable to say them, she was responsible in Kira's eyes, she was going to make her suffer the way she had.

"The last of the flyers are up" A tall blonde said as she came up beside Kira. Kira turned and nodded her head. Kira had her place flyers all around the school, she wanted every one to see. She turned back to the students, smile still in place.

"The truth is, it's always the quite ones you have to watch out for."

"What's going on?" Sarah questioned, her blue gaze turning towards Caleb as they rounded the corner from their next lesson. Caleb shrugged his shoulders, unsure himself, as far as he was aware there were no activities scheduled this late into the year, let alone something big enough to draw practically the whole student body.

"Should we go check it out?" she asked, hoisting her bag further onto her shoulder as she warily watched the massive crowd with wide interested eyes.

"It's probably just some jocks making fools of themselves again. It wouldn't surprise me if it was Abbot," Caleb replied, his hand snaking around his girlfriends side, nestling her into his chest. Sarah smiled, sliding an arm up to his chest, her other arm wrapping around his waist, she gave a content happy sigh.

"You two love birds done giving each other doe eyes or can we head to lunch now?" Reid snarled, swinging his arm around Sarah's shoulders. Sarah turned, blue gaze sweeping over his face, she rolled her eyes and with a shrug of her shoulders, brushed his arm of her.

"That bitch!" Tyler exclaimed, his head shaking in anger and annoyance. The other three sons turned their attention to the youngest son

"That bitch" Tyler swore, shaking his head in anger and annoyance. The three sons turned their attention to the youngest son, their brows raised in confusion and shock. It was very rare for Tyler to use some profanities.

"Baby boy finally growing a back bone," Reid mocked. Tyler turned quickly and then back, ripping the flyer of the wall and shoving it into Reid's face. He just couldn't understand how Kira could be so callus, how could she stoop to a new low. He felt Reid take the paper from his hands followed by his crude exclamation.

"How could she be so Callous, doesn't she realize how much pain Ree's in" Sarah exclaimed as she turned towards Caleb, eyes wide, shinning with angry tears. Her hand rose, covering her mouth in horror, gaze snapping towards the crowd, which was quickly dispersing, there stood Kira, a smug look on her face, she fought the urge to go over to her, instead relishing in Caleb's arm around her waist.

"Do you think Ree's seen this" Pogue questioned, worry for the younger girl making him feel quessey, his gaze lingered on the face of Ree on the poster for a moment, she looked so happy, carefree, as she stared back the camera, it was a stark difference to the woman he now saw, a woman's whose eyes were clouded with pain and guilt.

Caleb shrugged his shoulders in reply, this was a very good chance that Ree had indeed seen the posters, and on the slim chance that she hadn't she soon would be.

Caleb understood how Pogue was feeling though, how they were all feeling, Ree was a good person, who had been thrown into circumstances that were not of her creating and had come out on the other side. He hoped that she would soon find the sanctuary that she had been hoping for when she came here, but he feared that no matter what she would always be haunted by the loss of her friends.

"If she hasn't seen it yet, she sure as hell will Pogue," Tyler fumed, "I bet these things are all over the school by now."

She didn't mind the cold, in fact she relished it at first, but now she could barely feel it. She was sure that her nose had turned a nice shade of red, and her lips were more then likely tinged with a nice shade of blue. She was currently over looking the river at the back of the school, her knees drawn to her chest.

For so long water had been her escape, to dive into the deep blue depths and just push herself until every fibre in her being was screaming with the burn. Things got tough she just swim, follow the same simple routine, but now she had seen the true horrors that those clear depths could bring, the simple task of stepping into a shower now a terrifying choir. Bringing back flashes of memories she just wished she could forget, but she couldn't, they were always there, taunting her at every turn.

Her eyes drifted closed as she felt the warmth of a tear trailing down her cheek, dropping of her chin. Sniffling she rested her head onto her knees, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. It had been one year since she had let her friends die. Sure the police had let her of, telling her it hadn't been her fault, but she knew different, she should have been able to save them. The one thing she had been so good at for so long had failed! And her friends were dead because of it.

Clenching her fists she felt her nails digging into her palms, she continued to push, feeling the bite of pain flaring in the back of her mind. More warmth as tears forced their way to the surface, she had cried so much she was surprised there were actually any tears left to cry.

Her mom had forced her to see a doctor, just to talk, she had refused, no doctor she saw would be able to tell her what she didn't already know, there were no words to make her feel any better. She relented in the end, her mother gave her no choice, just like moving to Spencer, that had been her choice to, one in which Ree had to go along with. She still didn't see what moving to Spencer would accomplish, just like she hadn't when she went to see the doctor, but then, in the end it had helped, sort of. Through the doctor she had started being able to look herself in the mirror, without actually hating what she saw looking back at her.

She had been doing fine, it had been months since she had an attack, but then she had stepped out of the office and seen the flyers. She had literally fallen into the wall, eyes squeezed shut, praying she was imagining things like she sometimes did, but in her hearts of hearts she knew she wasn't. It was real, every one knew now, and all the hurt rushed back to the surface, chocking her under it.

Ree understood it, sort of, Kira after all had lost a sister that night, she had taken the pain so hard, she sometimes thought that Kira blamed her more then she actually blamed herself.

"Your going to catch a cold" A voice spoke softly from behind her. Ree lifted her tear stained face as warm leather touched her shoulders. She sniffed pulling it closer to her, inhaling the woodsy scent. Now that her mind was temporally of the pain and the anger and pain, she felt the biting cold, the feeling in her feet long since gone.

"Thank you Pogue, but I just want to be left alone" Ree whispered, her voice hoarse from the tears clogging the back of her throat.

Pogue smiled, taking in a breath before going to sit at her side. It had been a shock to find her seating this far away from Spencer, he had actually come out here to think before heading home, there was so much to think through, so finding her sitting there had actually been a shock.

Turning so he was facing the river he took in a deep breath of cold air. He gave himself a moment to contemplate what he was going to say to her, he could see Ree giving him a small smile, and couldn't help return it. Seeing her this way, red and blue from the cold, tear streaks down her face caused his heart to ache.

chuckle before wiping the tear stains from her eyes. Turning away from him,

"Im sorry about bailing on lunch". She whispered, gaze flicking back over to the lake. Pogue looked over at her, nodding his head, deciding that the truth was the best idea in the situation.

"Ree, we saw the flyers" Pogue admitted softly. Rees gaze snapped towards him, her mouth opened to say something, but what could she say, Pogue just shook his head and gave her a soft smile.

"I recognized you before" He stated softly, chuckling at the look of confusion cross her face.

"You er, you never said anything" She said slightly amused at the fact. How could he possibly still be looking at her the way he was, knowing what she had done.

Pogue smiled and nodded his head, biting his lip as he regarded her for a moment, wondering just what he should say. When he had left the school he hadn't expected to find her sitting on a bench in nothing but her school shirt and crying. But he knew she must have seen the flyers, they were all over school. Tyler had been right all along, she would have seen one sooner or later, and it looked like despite the sons taking them down, she had happened across one.

"Ree what happened to your friends wasn't your fault."

"I'm the best swimmer there is, I should have been able to save them. They're dead because I failed," she said, her words laced with the pain she was feeling.

Pogue turned his gaze to her and shook his head; he could see the confliction in her eyes. He knew that somewhere deep inside she didn't believe what she was saying, but she had convinced herself it was true, and he was sure she had helped convincing herself.

"Ree you did everything you could to help them. You couldn't have done anything more for them, their death was not your fault," he whispered, his voice conveying all the sincerity he could muster. Ree turned to look at him, her face still streaked with tears, her eyes creased in pain.

"But that doesn't bring them back Pogue! I should have died with them, but I didn't. Why couldn't I have died with them?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Opportunities for Eternity **

**Taking sides**

"I cant believe Kira could be so heartless" Sarah muttered, turning towards her friend; Kate shrugged her shoulders but nodded her head in semi agreement, half paying attention to the teacher lecturing in front of them, half listening to her friend at her side. Sarah rose a brow in semi disbelief, turning even more to regarded the woman at her side.

"Wait your not actually saying you agree with Kira on this" Sarah hissed, wincing when she realized just how loud her words were. Half the class turned towards her, including Pogue and Caleb seated a couple of isle down, who both shot them looks of confusion. The teacher shot them a reprimanding look, shaking his head, before warning them to be quite.

Sarah quickly mumbled an apology and mouthed a 'later' towards her boyfriend. Caleb nodded his head and with one fleeting look in the direction of his girlfriend turned back to the front of the classroom. Sarah lowered her gaze down to her books, before eyeing her friend from the corner of her eye.

"No of course not" Kate replied a little to easily, Sarah shook her head in silent disbelief, not believing the lie coming from her friends mouth. She had seen the look on Kate's face, it clearly said she more then agreed with Kira, and all because Pogue had made the mistake of telling them about his conversation with the upset Ree the day before. Kate had read him the riot act and jumped onto the we hate Ree bandwagon.

"Your unbelievable Kate, Pogue did a good thing yesterday, you should be proud of him, most guys would have turned the other cheek. You haven't even met her, she's really nice"

Kate turned her head, scoffing at her blonde haired friend, she couldn't believe that she was siding with him over her. He had spent god knows how long with Ree the day before and had been late in picking her up for their usual night at Nicky's.

"I cant believe your defending him on this" Sarah shook her head, a laugh escaping her mouth, she quickly ducked her head, hoping it hadn't been loud enough for the teacher. Luckily It hadn't, but it did draw the attention of Caleb and Pogue again, Pogue seeming to sink lower into his seat, while Caleb continued to stare at her in confusion. She simply shook her head and turned back towards Kate.

"Defending him, Kate he doesn't need defending. He did a good thing by comforting her, she needed a friend, if you think that's wrong you seriously need to rethink your relationship with him, because Kate, Pogue knows how to be faithful"

Kate opened her mouth in shock, they both knew it was a silent mention of her many affairs, she bit the inside of her lip, eyeing he friend in shock, and anger. She had never heard Sarah speak so frank before, least of all towards her. She tried to think of some way to retaliate but came up empty handed, after all what could she say, they both knew Sarah's statement was true, she had cheated on Pogue more then once in their two and half a year relationship, and that Chase, if given the chance would have been another one.

"You did not just say that to me" Kate replied dumbfounded, yes it was the truth, but she always thought it was ho's before bros. Obviously in this case it wasn't.

"Well I just did. You need to realize Kate, Pogue is the best thing that is going to happen to you, and sooner or later he's gonna wake up. Your treading a thin line here Kate, there's only so much a guy can take before he snaps."

The bell rang and shuffling commenced, students shoving books and pens back into their bags. Sarah shot Kate a scathing look before following. She honestly hadn't intended things to turn into a fight, but sometimes Kate grated on her last nerve more then she should. Shaking her head she waited for Kate to move so she could pass her. Her gaze drifted to the isles below her to her left, where both Pogue and Caleb were waiting, she shot them a smile and sighed, she had no idea how Pogue managed to put up with Kate.

When Kate finally moved into the isle she shot them all looks before rushing down the steps, she was out of the door before Sarah had even made it down towards her boyfriend and his friend. She shook her head and let out a tired frustrated sigh. Caleb wrapped an arm around her, dropping a kiss to his girlfriends head, he hated seeing her looking so put out and annoyed.

"Please tell me she wasn't giving you grief about the whole Ree thing yesterday" Pogue all but pleaded as he turned his gaze onto the blonde in front of him. It was obvious to the entire class that the two woman were having words about something, he just really wished it wasn't something because of him, they had been friends to long.

Sarah nodded her head, Caleb holding open the door so that she could exist the classroom. She heard Pogue sigh and shot him a sympathetic look, knowing that the words she was gonna speak wasn't actually going to make him feel any better.

"Yea, in Kate's eyes right now, Ree is the devil, and I kinda er told her some home truths" She gnawed the inside of her lip as she shot Pogue a small look.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to spout my mouth, but she really annoyed me"

Pogue ran a callused hand through his hair. He liked Sarah he really did, she was good for Caleb, she made him smile, which was something he was pleased about, but sometimes the things she did just caused more trouble then it was worth. He was glad she had cared enough to say something to his wayward girlfriend but he just knew he was gonna catch grief because of it.

"Someone had to tell her man" Tyler said, having caught the tale end of the conversation as he joined them from the crowd.

"Yea I know man, but I really can't deal with this shit tonight, hell any night" He pushed open the door to the cafeteria with a little more force then necessary, causing his friends to shoot him a look of concern. They fell into a comfortable silence, as they joined the line, Pogue continued stewing as he grabbed his plate of food, after every one paid they made their way over to their table.

"Ill talk to her, im the one who pissed her of" Pogue lifted his gaze from his food and smiled over at her. It was good to that she was willing to take the heat from Kate, even if he didn't think it would help.

Caleb smiled down at his girlfriend, snaked an arm around her wasit and pulled her towards him, dropping a soft kiss to her lips. She bit the inside of her lip, resting her head against his shoulder, sighing in content.

"That's the last of them" Reid spoke coming and joining the sons and Sarah at the cafeteria table, he seated himself down at the side of Tyler, quickly pinching one of his chips, he smirked over at his friend and proceeded to dump his bag in the middle of the table, Pogue and Sarah scrambling to move their plates of food.

"The last of what" Tyler questioned his brow raised in unease, he knew Reid better then any of the sons, after all they did share the same dorm room, which lead him to find out a little more about their blonde haired friend. And trouble was always at the top of the list.

Reid draw his bottom lip in between his lips and smirked over at his friends, leaning forward so he could unzip his bag he tipped it upside down, the contents spilling out on the table, pieces of paper scattering in every direction, causing them to scramble once again to stop them from littering the floor.

Pogue picked up one of the fallen pieces of paper so he could examine it. He furrowed his brow, staring back at him was Ree, with a shake of his head he turned his gaze onto Reid. He had known him to go out of his way to help other on a very select occasions, and those times had been his family, helping strangers was all but unheard of.

"You collected all of these" Tyler questioned in shock, he knew that Reid had a kind heart but this; this was pushing it, even for him. Reid turned to face him and nodded his head, smiling in triumph at the shocked look on all their faces.

"By yourself" Tyler questioned, Reid rolled his eyes in amusement and mock annoyance..

"No the flying pig helped me, yes I collected all of them, and yes I did it myself" Apparently playing good guy wasn't going down as well as he thought it would have, good thing he hadn't done it for them.

"Why?" Caleb questioned placing handfuls of flyers into the back pack, his hazel eyes searching Reid's, he knew that Reid was a trouble maker, and that he was always on his case, but he knew someone had to be, it didn't mean he didn't care for him, after all they were brothers. But this, this was all slightly far fetched.

"Every one deserves a second chance, I know that better then any one" Reid lowered his head, all he was trying to do was prove that he wasn't a total screw up, that he wasn't number one, that he could take back seat. He knew it was out of character, but he truly felt bad for Ree.

"Plus she is kinda hot" Tyler chuckled there was his friend he knew and loved.

* * *

Ree pulled the wool blanket further around her body, the house had dropped cold and she couldn't be bothered to move to turn up the heating. Pressing plan on the DVD, player she waited for the film to begin. She had pop corn and chocolate by her side, a litre of coke on the table, she was set for the night. She didn't have to move, to think, all she had to do was veg out in front of the TV. For tonight she was going to be like any other teenager in the world, she was going to ogle hot guys on the screen and pretend the rest of the world just didn't exist.

She had been like it for the entire day, had skipped out of school and just veg'd moving only when she needed to. She was more then glad her mother was out of town, somewhere exotic, Miami she presumed, something to do with work. She didn't really care, because with her mother out she could grieve as much as she wanted. When her mother was there it was like the accident never happened. Ree dealt with it by not thinking about it, by taking it one day at a time, constantly blaming herself, her doctors had told her once she was suffering from survivors guilt, she didn't care what it was called, she knew who was to blame.

Her mom had dealt with the accident by forcing her out of school, out of the only thing to make sense, she had just started dealing, and then she went to Spencer, saw those flyers and it all came flooding back. She was thrust back to square one. She knew how Kira felt, she had lost a sister that night, shaking her head she let out a sigh, like switching zip codes was gonna change anything.

Ree laughed, she didn't know who found the whole thing more difficult to deal with, her or her mother. She just wished for once her mother wouldn't just shove everything under the carpet and just comfort her like a mother was meant to.

The knock at the front door draw her attention away from her thoughts, with a raised brow she pushed her blanket away from her. She wasn't expecting any one to be knocking at her door, innless it was Kira coming to give her more trouble.

Giving a small sigh she paused the DVD, realizing that while she had been lost in her thoughts she had missed half of the film. She shook her head and moved through the foyer to the front door. She could just ignore it, pretend that she hadn't heard it, but before she couldn't actually decide on going back to the sofa, the doorbell rang. Apparently that wasn't an option.

Padding across the wooden floor she pulled open the door, a gust of cold air washing over her body, goose pimples instantly erupting over her arms.

"Could I er, come in" Ree stared dumbfounded at the person in front of her, it was the last person she expected.

Stood in front of her was Pogue.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please R&R I'd love to know what you guys are thinking of this story so far._


	5. Chapter 5

**Opportunities for Eternity **

**Consideration **

Ree led Pogue into the living room, all the time fiddling with the hem of her shirt as she turned to look at him, she didn't all together understand why she was here, and after gesturing for him to take a seat, she followed suit. She bit the inside of her lip, watching as his gaze wondered around the room, she knew he was assessing things, and more then likely actually regretting coming here, she could all but see the clogs turning in his head.

"I don't want to sound rude or anything Pogue, but why are you here?" She questioned him softly. He finally turned towards her, and gave her a small shrug, running a callus hand through his hair.

Staring at the woman in front of him, he couldn't actually come up with an answer, he wanted to make sure she was ok, that was for sure, but then he could have seen her at school, but he had been worried. She had skipped out of a full day at school, he turned towards her, swallowing thickly.

"You skipped out on school" He stated, with a firm nod of his head "I just wanted to make sure you were ok, that you hadn't dome something stupid" Ree raised a brow, shocked that he perceived her as the type of person to do something.

"You really think I would" She questioned looking at him with an unwavering gaze, trying to see what he was thinking, had she honestly given every one that impression, that she was this small timid thing.

Pogue shook his head, shifting on the edge of the sofa, twisting his body so he was facing her once again. He shook his head, lifting his own gaze so he was looking at her, hoping she would see the apology in his eyes.

"That came out wrong" He stated quickly. "I know how difficult things are for you right now. Your friends died over a year ago, and now Kira brings it all back, you've got to be feeling it"

His words came out in a quick burst and he could see her fighting to keep up, he gaze her a sheepish grin, as she finally nodded her head, her eyes glazing over for a moment at the mention of her past, but just as quick as it was there, it was gone. She heaved in a breath before slowly exhaling, she dropped her gaze, not understanding why he cared so much. She had known him for literally a day and that was because he had been assigned as her guide.

"Must be bad, if your falling back on junk food." Pogue laughed, trying to cover the awkwardness that had fallen over the pair of them. Ree joined in moments later, as her gaze swept over the room, realizing just how much junk food she had consumed through out the day.

"Im a teenager, and female" She stated, she licked her lips, self-consciously pulling her hair away from her face.

"Plus my mom is out of town, it's the only time I can ya know deal" She moved pushing some of the litter to the side.

Pogue watched her in fascination, she seemed so small compared to the woman he had met two days before at school. Her long brunette hair, hanging loosely around her face in waves, instead of pushed back from her face with a bright headband. He licked his lips, and nodded her head in understanding, his gaze falling back onto her face, down onto her lips, and realized that she was talking to him.

"Pogue, why are you here" She stated again, because it was really irritating her, they didn't know each other, had only ever passed each other at meets, and spoke only the other day.

Pogue turned away from her, his gaze shifting around the room, taking in the pale creams of the walls, a feature wall a deep red, the fire place a deep mahogany. His face creased into a frown, there were few pictures, and the ones that were, had none of Ree with her mum. Giving a small sad sigh he turned to meet her gaze. He hadn't actually thought about what he would say when he had turned up at her doorstep. Nor what he had been thinking when he had broken into the records room looking for an address. He knew that even though he had told her, her friends deaths were not her fault, that she actually believed him.

"Have you ever seen someone" He questioned. Ree nodded in return, turning away so he couldn't see the raw emotion on her face.

"Didn't have much choice, mum sort of forced it on me" She took in a shaky breath. "They told me I was suffering from survivors guilt, that everything I was feeling was just my way of dealing, that I had to talk" She shrugged her shoulders "It didn't help, and I haven't been back"

Pogue nodded his head, he had only been small when his mum had died in a car crash, his father had managed to save him and himself by using, but his mum died the instant the truck smashed into the side of the car. He knew what she was feeling, had seen his dad fall deeper and deeper into depression, even now Pogue had to wonder if his father had ever gotten over it.

"Look, im gonna suggest something, but your not gonna like it" Pogue stated, touching her shoulder, forcing her gently to look at him. "Just hear me out, please" He pushed softly. Ree closed her eyes, wetting her lips, before nodding her head.

He gave her what he hoped what a reassuring smile before he allowed his hand drop to his knee. She was staring at him with wide eyes, waiting for him to speak, to say something, he could already hear the words forming in her mind, knowing what she would say, but he had to try.

"When I was little my mom died in a car crash, after that I wouldn't go any where near a car" He looked at her as she finally met his gaze. "But I faced my fears, you have to do the same" He stated softly, Ree shook her head, knowing what he was about to say.

"I cant" She whispered, voice cracking slightly, eyes misting with tears.

"Ree you're the best swimmer RedRidge has seen in the last couple of years, you have a gift"

Ree shook her head again, she knew where this was going, people had been trying for over a year, and each and every time the same thing would happen, she would freeze, flash back to that night. Water petrified her, once upon a time she had felt more at home glideing through the water then being any where else, but now, she had seen with startling clarity what those calm waters could do. It had taken four people she cared for the most, taken her out of commission for nearly eight months while she went through gruelling physiotherapy

"Pogue I cant ok, iv tried and iv failed" She whispered turning to face him fully, her eyes red rimmed with water, as she remembered the lose of her friends. Pogue nodded in understanding, he knew he was going to get that answer he had been the same way when his friends had tried to help him. He had finally over come it, and he knew with help so would Ree.

"Ree the only thing stopping you, is you ok" He touched the side of her face softly "You have to face your fear Ree, head on, don't let it run your life"

Ree lifted her eyes, trying to force her tears down, but she was loosing a battle, she bit the inside of her lip, before pulling her arms around her body.

"It hurts" She chocked. Pogue nodded his head, letting his hand drop, it hurt, seeing her like this so lost and torn, with pain.

"You don't have to do this alone" Ree nodded, but she couldn't. Pogue sighed as he pushed himself to his feet, he had outstayed his welcome he understood that now, he looked down at her.

"The offer is still there if you change your mind"


	6. Chapter 6

Opportunities for Eternity

Pogue made his way up the steps to his apartment, his hand digging around in his pocket trying to find his keys. Kate had always told him he should just put the key on the key ring with his bike key, but he had always refused. Too many keys just get in the way, he had argued. With a sigh, he felt the cool metal touch his hand. Sighing in relief, he pulled it from his pocket and looked up, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Kate what are you doing here?" he questioned warily. It was nearly two in the morning and both of them had school in the morning. He knew she should be tucked safely in bed, but that wasn't what shocked him the most. No, what was shocking him was the fact she was at his apartment in the first place. Ever since the situation with Chase, she hadn't even stepped foot in the building, let alone the apartment.

"It's our anniversary Pogue, I wanted to surprise you. Usually when one wants to surprise another, you don't tell them you'll be coming over," she spoke, sarcasm coating every word. Folding her arms across her chest, she angrily huffed as she stared up at him. Pogue huffed himself, running a hand through his hair nervously, silently cursing himself. How he could he forget something as important as their anniversary?

"Look, I'm sorry. I had something to do," he explained softly. Looking at his girlfriend of two years, he raised his brow. Her posture was so defensive and screamed anger. Her arms were folded across her chest, and she had one hip popped to the side. Taking in her pose, he softened his gaze and smiled apologetically at her. Closing the space between them, he placed a lingering kiss to her forehead, wrapping an arm securely around her body as he slipped the key into the lock.

"How long have you been standing out there," he questioned, allowing her into his apartment. Kate removed herself from his grasp and went over to the kitchen. Opening his fridge, she grabbed a can of coke before turning to face him.

"Since ten," she paused

"We were supposed to go out for supper, and see a movie after, remember? We've had it planned for weeks. what was so damn important that you would forget our anniversary Pogue?" she questioned, her voice harsh and accusing.

Pogue folded his arms across his chest defensively, knowing exactly what she was getting at. It wouldn't be the first time she had accused him of cheating on her. Shaking his head in annoyance, he placed his helmet on the table at his side, and finally lifted his gaze.

"I told you I had something to do," he replied coolly, his own voice raising slightly. He was so tired of explaining his every move to her. He knew her anger towards him tonight was justified, after all, he had forgotten their anniversary. Nevertheless, he had never forgotten one before. But for the past four months she had gone out of her way to avoid not only him, but his friends as well. And now here she was, spewing false accusations left and right.

"That doesn't explain anything Pogue. Tell me, who is more important then me, huh?" she sneered. This time, Kate was the one who had raised her voice. Her face was contorted in anger and her eyes narrowed infinitesimally as she looked at him. She knew something was going on, she just knew.

"Kate, I'm not getting into this with you again! If nothing I say can help you believe that I am not cheating on you, then fine, I think you should just leave." Suddenly, Kate's eyes widened in shock. Pogue had never asked her to leave before, no matter how bad there fights got. He never told her to leave. It was always him that was the one who normally left, slamming the door behind him in his wake. But no matter what, he would always come back in a couple of hours.

"Pogue what are you saying?" she questioned softly, her voice lowering almost seductively.

Her eyes softened considerably as she raked her eyes over his body. She drew in her bottom lip between her teeth and stalked over to him, her hips swaying. Slowly, her hand trailed up his arm, tracing the defined lines. Pogue shook his head, pulling away from her. He knew what she was trying to do; she always played the seduction charm when she thought things were getting out of hand. This time though, he wasn't going to let her charm win him over. He was so tired of how easily she could play him, of how easily he let her. He had loved her for as long as he could remember, but he allowed her to get away with so much.

He was well aware that every guy at Spencer thought he was a chump for letting her walk all over him, for ignoring all the signs. He knew she had cheated on him numerous times, but he always let her come back. She was the one constant person in his life, apart from his brothers. After his father had died, she had been there. She had always been there, but now, now he saw her for what she was.

She didn't love him, or at least not as much as he loved her. He had given her the world. But ever since Chase, hell before Chase, he had seen the change in her. He was no longer good enough for her, she wanted more, and he knew that she no longer wanted it from him. Still, she wanted what came with him, the popularity, and the stardom.

"We just need time," he replied softly. He avoided looking into her eyes, it hurt too much. Two years it had just been him and her, three years he had leant on her. She had been his confidant, the one person who could reassure him in theworst of times. He knew this was inevitable; it had been a long time coming.

"This is because of her isn't it?" she screeched, her face red with anger as she stared up at him. Pogue shook his head, he didn't have to ask who her was. Ree had been all she had talked about since he had told the sons about their talk at the river.

"It is her! Why else wouldn't you look me in the eye?" she continued, her voice rising an octave. She shook her head in shock, her hand raised to her mouth. Her eyes, glistening with tears, threatened to spill over when she glanced up at him. Things had been bad before, but he had never told her to go or that they needed time. It was over, she knew it.

"No Kate, this isn't about Ree. This is about us, and your serious mistrust of me. I can't keep up with your antics anymore. Everything has to be about you, it's always been about you. You cheat on me, you make it about you. We fight, and you somehow twist the truth to make it all about you. Ree comes along in some serious need of help and friends, and surprise, surprise! Kate makes it about her, yet again."

Pogue deflated as he looked at her, really looked at her. He lowered his gaze as he tried to gain his composure. He hadn't meant to tell her to leave. He still loved her, and he didn't want for things to be over. But the more he looked at her, the more he saw that what the two of them had once upon a time was no longer there. He had been kidding himself for too long. He ground his teeth together from the onslaught of emotion and closed his eyes. This really was it, this was the end. It really was over, and it hurt like mad.

"Ever since you found out about us Kate, it's like you dropped off the side of the Earth. The only time I ever saw, when the rest of the group ever saw you, was when there was the slightest hope that you would get a popularity boost by being seen with us. I am fed up Kate; I can't take this any more!"

His words cut through her deep, and she bit her lip in attempt to stop the pain. Ever since Chase had almost killed her, she has been haunted by these nightmares. Nevertheless, she still thought of him. She didn't think Chase was a bad guy, and she knew that the sons weren't telling her everything. Lifting her chin she nodded her head and started to gather her things into her hands. She looked up at Pogue one last time.

"What am I supposed to do when I find out my boyfriend and friends are freaks?" she whispered, her voice cracking with emotion. Moving past his side, she brushed into him, but kept walking.

She shook her head in anger as she pulled open the door and turned to look at him. "I hope she's worth it, I really do," she hissed before slamming the door.

Pogue heaved in a breath and let it out slowly as he watched the door slam in his face. He continued to stare at the door, fruitlessly hoping that Kate would change her mind and run back into his arms. They had fought before, but it had never gotten this bad. Without even thinking about it, he had told her it was over. The words had just come out, without him even realizing what he was saying till it was too late. And now it was done, they were over. Everything they had ever had together was gone in an instant.

It took him a couple of minutes before he was able to tare himself away from his spot in front of the door. She wasn't coming back; no matter how long he stood there waiting for her. Things hadn't been right for a while, but Chase had added to the fire. But it was finding out their secret that was the icing on the cake. They had both been looking for a way out subconsciously, and now they had it. He knew it was going to be all over the school by tomorrow, but he didn't seem to care all that much. He knew Kate would spin her own story making him out to be the bad guy.

Walking over to his couch, he slumped back into it. For the first time in two years, he was alone. Placing his head in his hands he allowed the tears to fall. He knew he was crying over a lost cause, but it still hurt to loose her. They had been so far apart for so long he had no idea why he had continued fighting for her. Kate's last words echoed in his head 'I hope she's worth it.' Ever since Ree had come along and he comforted her that day at the bridge, he admitted he was intrigued. She was so far from the high maintenance that Kate had been, she was real. She wore her heart on her sleeve, whish was oddly refreshing. Shaking his head, he sighed in confusion.

He had blown Kate off so he could go and offer Ree his help. Sighing he leant back into the couch, and looked around at the pictures of him and Kate. Chuckling he walked over to one. It showed him playing pool with her; well actually he was teaching her how to play pool. They were both smiling as Kate attempted to hit the ball. He smiled softly at the memory. They had so many good times together, but it was a shame that the bad ones out weighed the good ones.

Turning his head at the sound of his ringing phone, his heart leapt. It had to be Kate apologizing for the things she had said. He would have the chance to talk to her and possibly work things out. "Kate?" he asked immediately after placing the phone to his ear.

"Um, no it's Ree" she spoke softly, her voice unsure. Pogue ran a hand through his hair and sighed. His hopes of talking to Kate were crushed. They were done, finished.

"Sorry Ree, I thought you were someone else," he apologized quickly. He heard her sigh in relief.

"I kind of got your number off Sarah, I hope its okay that I called," she stammered. Pogue smiled at the uncertainty of herself, such a contrast to Kate.

"Its fine Ree, what's up?" he asked politely. He heard her take in a breath and wondered what could be so important that she ring him at such an early hour.

"I was just wondering if your offer was still open?"

_Ok this chapter isn't actually a rewrite because I loved the way it came out the first time, so I apologise in advanced if there are any Skye's left in this chapter, if there re it should of course be Ree/_


	7. Chapter 7

Opportunities for Eternity

Stole

Sarah let out a tired sigh as she gazed down at her homework, she was seriously regretting turning down Caleb's offer of helping because this was just not making sense. Pushing the book closed she reached over to put it on the floor, shoving it under the bed. It was at that moment the door burst open, banging against the opposite wall. With a furrowed brow Sarah lifted herself up gaze locked on Kate as she stormed into the room.

"I'm taking your night didn't go so well" Sarah stated, she had presumed it had been going ok, after all it was pretty late, actually it was almost morning. She eyed her friend with curiosity and concern as Kate continued to pace the room before she turned to look at her, her eyes were rimmed with makeup, eyes red and puffy.

"It didn't" She sobbed looking over at her blonde haired friend. With a shocked intake of breath Sarah raised her brow. She knew Pogue pretty well, and she didn't think he would have done it deliberately, after all Kate had gone their to surprise him.

"What happened?" She questioned moving away from her own bed and going to sit at the side of Kate, her arm wrapping around her shoulder.

"He was with her, he didn't admit it but I no that's why he blew me of" Kate lifted her gaze and looked up to the ceiling, willing herself not to break down and cry, he hadn't given her a second thought so why should she even bother crying over him.

Sarah rolled her eyes, so this was where this was going, Kate accusing Pogue of cheating once again. Pogue was many things, jealous and tough, but he was not the type of guy to cheat, he loved Kate with all his heart.

Shaking her head she turned her gaze over to Sarah, begging her silently to tell her that it wasn't happening, that everything was going to be ok, that it was al in her head. Sighing she bit her lip and allowed the sob to escape her throat.

"Kate what is it, this is more then him missing a date, he's a guy they never remember anniversary', plus you went over their to surprise him." Sarah whispered softly trying to comfort her friend. Kate lifted her gaze and nodded her head numbly, wiping her hand over her eyes she sighed in frustration and pain.

"He broke up with me" She replied softly forcing Sarah to strain to hear her. Sarah raised her brow in shock, what ever it was she had expected to hear it wasn't that. She knew Pogue and her where having problems, but she knew Pogue loved her and she didn't expect him to actually break up with her.

Kate quickly stepped away from the bed, Sarah's arm falling to her side, she stalked to the opposite side of the room heading to the pictures of her and Pogue. Shaking her head in anger, she swiped the pictures onto the floor. Sarah gasped in shock and rushed over to her friend, grabbing hold of her arms and forcing her to look at her.

"How could he do this to me ? After everything we've been through, with her of all people?" Kate spat her eyes swimming with pain as she looked at her friend. Sarah allowed her hands to drop to her side, her eyes wide, her brow furrowed in confusion, Kate had really lost her.

"Kate what are you talking about?" She questioned in confusion. Kate scoffed, and shook her head, dropping her gaze she stared at all the pictures that were now scattered across the floor in font of her.

"Ree, he blew me of for her, I told you there was something going on" Sarah shook her head in frustration and backed away from her friend.

"Kate how many times are you going to have to be told that Pogue is not cheating on you, he loves you ok, but can you blame him, I told you this morning you were walking on a thin line, and going over there accusing him of god knows what, you just broke that line"

Kate gazed at her friend in shock, it was twice in one day that her friend had stuck up for Pogue instead of her. Shaking her head in frustration, she lowered her gaze, she couldn't believe she was being taken for a fool.

"I cant believe your sticking up for him again, I thought I was your friend" Sarah rolled her eyes in irritation but nodded her head.

"You are my friend, but can you really blame him, you are both as bad as each other, but at least he was faithful"

Kate nodded her head biting her lip she turned and headed back to her bed, grabbing hold of her bag she turned to her friend, forcing her self not to start crying again, she shook her head in disappointment, before heading towards the door, intent on leaving.

"So much for being friends" She hissed pulling open the door with anger, Sarah rolled her eyes, tired of Kate's antics.

"Kate where are you going?" Kate stopped and turned to face her, shaking her head she laughed.

"Like you even care"

Ree stared at the phone completely shocked that she had picked it up and actually phoned him, she couldn't believe it and now she was numb. She hated getting in a bath, she refused to have one, instead opting for a shower, at least in a shower she could control things, sure they still gave her the creeps, but she still had control. She had no idea how she was going to be actually able to get into a pool after a full year of avoiding it all together. The very thought gave her Goosebumps, she put the phone back in the cradle and let out a deep heavy sigh.

Turning away from the phone she took in a big sigh, Pogue had sounded upset on the phone, and she had offered to listen if he wanted to talk she didn't think he would accept her offer, after all they had only known each other for less then two days, why on earth would he choose to talk to her and not his friends. But to her amazement he had accepted , offering to take her for coffee before school the next morning, only if she actually went to school. Shaking her head she made her way into the living room, where her mom had proudly displayed all her pictures and trophies. Her mom had said it was there to remind her of her gift, of the things she had accomplished, but she knew it was a reminder for her mom, and a reminder to her of the one thing that had failed her when she needed it most.

Walking over to them she ran a hand over the trophy she had won the year before, it had been the last meet that her and her team had won before the accident, in fact it was the meet that they had been in the night of the accident. Turning to the picture that her mom had taken she smiled. They all looked so happy smiling, holding the trophy high in the air.

Turning her head at the sound of a knock at the door she furrowed her brow and flicked her gaze over to the clock, it was nearly two in the morning who could possibly be knocking at the door so early in the morning. Shaking her head in frustration she headed over to the door, looking through the peep whole she raised her brow, she had never seen her before in her life.

"Hey, what can I do to help you" She questioned looking at the mocha skinned girl before her. The girl faked a smile and forced herself into the house.

"Im Kate, and I think you and I need to have a little talk"


	8. Chapter 8

**Opportunities for Eternity **

**Chapter eight: Coffee Morning**

Pogue couldn't help but take in the woman sate across from him, this was the same woman that only the night before Kate had accused of him cheating on her with. He couldn't understand why he had been drawn to call her of al people, he supposed it was because he didn't really know her, it kind of made it easier to talk to her, then it did any of his friends. He had rang her that morning asking her to grab coffee with him, she had agreed, so there they were sat, in a little coffee house, a ten minuet drive from Spencer. Within the space of ten minuets he had al but poured his heart out to her.

He picked up the scolding cup of coffee in front of him and brought the liquid to his lips, all but ignoring the heat as it burnt his lips. Letting out a sigh he lowered it back to the table and lifted his gaze to meet Ree's. She had her head tilted and was looking at him with a mixture of concern and something else, he couldn't quite describe it.

"So you broke up with her, how long were you guys together" She questioned softly. There was no hint of accusation in her tone, just concern and worry. He smiled, running a hand over his face.

"Two years" He tried to hold the emotion in, he didn't want to show it in his voice, but by the small quirk of her brow he knew he had failed. He swallowed thickly, knowing at his inner lip.

"Things haven't been right for a while" He admitted, and it actually felt good, for once he was fully admitting that even though he loved her, it just wasn't enough, the cracks had been there, plain as day, yet neither of them had ever truly worked at it, they didn't fight to fix those cracks.

"So what happened?" Ree question bringing her own coffee to her lips, she blew softly before taking a small sip, nursing the cup in front of her. She continued to eye him with sadness, she had watched the break-up of her parents marriage, and knew how painful break-ups could be. Pogue lifted his gaze, giving her a tight, tired smile.

"To many things" He stated gruffly, in fact there really was to many things to list.

"Things haven't been right for a year or so now" He let out a sigh, lowering his gaze. "I guess we both just stuck with it, not really ya know trying" He shook his head.

"I should have ended it a while ago, she's cheated on me a couple of times, guess I always thought it would get better" Ree nodded as she licked her lips, contemplating what she could say, she didn't want to offend the man opposite her, after all she had only just met him, letting out a breath she guess honesty was the best policy.

"She came to see me last night" She watched as Pogue lifted his gaze to look at her, one brow raised in shock.

"Im sorry" He supplied unsure of what else he could say. Ree smiled, and brushed it of, after all it wasn't his fault.

"Don't sweat it, but she's kinda got it in her head that there's something gone on between the two of us" Ree stated, remembering how Kate had barged into her home, spewing something about how she had stole her boyfriend, and that she had ruined her life.

Pogue closed his eyes, nodding his head, he could understand where Kate had gotten that thought from, after all he had been with Ree instead of with her, and looking at the brunette opposite him now, he did have to admit that there was an attraction, but he wished, even now that Kate trusted him.

"It was our anniversary last night, I forgot, when I got back she jumped to conclusions" He stated. Ree laughed, she couldn't help, raising a hand she bit her lip, mumbling a sorry she dropped her gaze.

"I'd actually be more worried if you had remembered it" She admitted. "I mean you're a guy, your not meant to remember things like that, if she's cheated in the past, she expects you to do it to, this isn't your fault Pogue, you can only take so much"

Ree's eyes twinkled in amusement as she eyed the man in front of her she gave him a wide smile, her gaze flicking over his features, she could see the darkness in his eyes, he really was hurting over this, swallowing she rested her hand on top of his.

"You and Kate were together a long time" She stated softly "You need to talk to her, if you guys aren't meant to be, then you can at least try to salvage a friendship"

Pogue bit his lip, he nodded, Ree was right he knew that, but it didn't mean he was looking forward to that conversation, Kate prided herself on being stubborn, if she wasn't ready to hear the truth, she'd never listen, but he knew, the both of them needed to hear some home truths, it took more then one person to wreck a relationship. Letting out a sigh he dropped his gaze towards his watch, eyes widening in shock.

"Shit we're gonna be late for school" Re bit her lip in aspiration, she had promised him she would go to school with him, when he had phoned that morning he had sounded upset, the only way he said he would talk was if she went to school, she didn't feel like going back on her promise, but she honestly didn't know if she could face the whispers, or the looks.

"Your not telling me your afraid of a bunch of high school kids" Pogue questioned. Ree raised her brow and looked over at him, she nodded her head.

"I'd rather face a horde of lines then any one at school" She admitted, it was the truth, kids were darn right scary. She knew how cowardly she sounded, but she had been through it before, she knew the things to expect.

Pogue gave her a smile, looking down to see that her hand was still on top of his, it actually made him feel good, shifting slightly he moved his hand so it was on top of hers, he gaze it a light squeeze.

"You cant let fear rule your life Ree" Ree sighed her gaze trailing down to his hand, it buried her smaller one, swallowing thickly she nodded her head, before pushing away from the table, they were late after all. Pogue smiled, as he followed suit, running a hand through his long hair, he looked over at her.

"Want a ride" He questioned with a raised brow as they headed outside, Ree looked over at him and smiled, she always did have a thing for fast bikes.

"You bet" Pogue simply moved towards his, grabbing hold of the spare helmet he always kept and handed it over to her. Their hands brushed for the slightest second, Ree pulled away first, pulling the helmet down on her head, she climbed onto the back of his back, awaiting for him to follow.

Caleb pulled his Mustang to a stop outside the grounds of Spencer, he killed the engine and looked over at his girlfriend with worry, she had been silent the entire journey, it was completely out of character for her.

"You ok" He questioned her, shifting so he could take her hand. Sarah pulled herself from her thoughts, her blue gaze turning to look at her boyfriend, she nodded her head slowly.

"Im worried about Kate" She admitted "She was so angry last night, and she didn't come back to the dorm" She gazed at Caleb with worry twinkling in her eyes.

Caleb raised a brow, he didn't know what to say, Pogue had been his friend long before Kate had, shaking his head he gestured for them to step out of the car, closing the door behind him, he looked over the roof of the Mustang, gaze seeking Sarah's.

"Im sure she's fine, Kate's a tough girl, always has been, this isn't the first time that her and Pogue have fought" Sarah nodded her head, this she knew.

"First time they've ever broken up though" She whispered softly. Caleb nodded his head, when Sarah had told him that morning he had to admit he had been more then shocked. He moved to stand at her side, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"They'll figure it out" He promised kissing the top of her head, he felt her relax into his arms and he smiled, god he loved her. The sound of a motorcycle broke both of them from their thoughts, they shifted as one to see Pogue's bike pulling into the lot, he stepped of first, followed by the female behind him, both Caleb and Sarah were shocked to see it was Ree.

"Well today's going to be interesting" Sarah stated.

"


End file.
